


Сила Юности

by sakuramai



Series: Реборн, мафия и бла-бла-бла [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Extreme, Gen, Humor, Reincarnation, The Power of Youth, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: АУ - Майто Гай перерождается в Саваду Тсунаёши, и мир от этого перестает быть прежним.





	Сила Юности

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ:  
> №1 в топе «Джен по жанру Юмор»  
> №1 в топе «Джен по жанру Эксперимент»  
> №1 в топе «Джен по жанру Дружба»  
> №1 в топе «Джен по жанру Психология»  
> №2 в топе «Джен по жанру Попаданцы»  
> №2 в топе «Джен по жанру AU»  
> №3 в топе «Джен по всем жанрам»

В день, когда родился Савада Тсунаеши, где-то в далекой-далекой Вселенной в последний раз заснул Майто Гай. Малыш Тсуна поприветствовал мир бодрым, почти радостным визгом, и замахал ручками. 

– Наш птенчик, – счастливо рыдал Иемитсу. 

– Наш сыночек, – с широкой улыбкой согласилась Нана.  
.  
.  
.  
Первым словом Тсуны, конечно, была юность. Он смеялся беззубым ротиком, махал ручками, цепляя игрушки над головой, и все повторял "юнофь, юнофь". Нана вытерла счастливую слезу. Жаль только, что муж давно улетел на работу.  
.  
.  
.  
Разумеется, первым другом Тсуны оказался Рёхей. Малыши смотрели друг на друга, смотрели, затем Тсуна поднял кулачок вверх и провозгласил:  
– Сила Юности!  
Реохей тоже поднял кулачок вверх:  
– Экстремальная Сила Юности!  
Это был тот самый момент, когда рождается что-то великое и малость устрашающее.  
.  
.  
.  
Конечно, едва стоило их ручкам окрепнуть, Тсуна-Гай уже вовсю начал руководить процессом.  
– Если я не отожмусь пятьдесят раз, то я сделаю пятьдесят приседаний! Если не сделаю пятьдесят приседаний, то пробегусь пятьдесят раз вокруг Намимори! Нет, сто раз!  
– ВО ИМЯ ЭКСТРЕМАЛЬНОЙ СИЛЫ ЮНОСТИ МЫ ОСИЛИМ ЭТО!  
– ДА!.. РЁ!  
– ТСУ-СЕНСЕЙ!  
– РЁ!  
– ТСУ-СЕНСЕЙ!  
И вот они уже ревели мужскими слезами и обнимались на фоне заката, хотя был всего полдень.  
Ебанутые какие-то травоядные, – подумал Хибари Кёя.  
.  
.  
.  
Когда Иемитсу впервые за пять лет приехал в Намимори и привез с собой Ноно, Тсуна сразу же вручил тому спандекс и начал что-то громко тараторить про Весну Жизни и Силу Юности. Гордый отец прослезился.  
Пламя Тсуне никто не запечатал.  
.  
.  
.  
Маленькая Кёко помахала ручкой брату, который в своем желтом спандексе убежал к Тсуне-сану, (у которого был оранжевый спандекс). Братик и Тсу-кун тренировались, чтобы стать супер-ниндзя-героями. Она улыбнулась: мама ей вчера купила такой же, только розовый, костюм.  
.  
.  
.  
– ТСУ-СЕНСЕЙ!!  
– РЁ И КЁКО-ЧАН!  
– ТСУ-СЕНСЕЙ!!  
– РЁ И КЁКО-ЧАН!  
– ТСУ-СЕНСЕЙ!!!!  
И тут они все разревелись слезами взаимного умиления, обнялись, и если люди раньше просто тёрли глаза на закат, то теперь они щурились от изобилия света и пафоса. Те, кто часто стал оказываться рядом с троицей, начали приобретать загадочный загар.  
Гребанные плотоядные, – недовольно подумал Хибари Кёя и купил себе солнцезащитные очки.  
.  
.  
.  
– Кё-сан! Кё-сан, станьте моим соперником!  
Хибари не дрогнул ни мускулом на лице и перевернулся на другой бок. Он всего лишь хотел полежать на траве и вздремнуть. Неужели так сложно не шуметь и оставить его в покое?  
– Ах, как холодно с вашей стороны, Кё-сан! Но именно поэтому я выбрал такого соперника, могучего, невозмутимого и сильного! Вызываю вас на состязание по поеданию мясных пирогов, чтобы решить, – Кёя этого не увидел, но Тсуна коварно прищурился, – кто из нас плотояднее.  
Хибари подумал, что это уже дело чести, и обернулся с кровожадным видом:  
– Принято.  
.  
.  
.  
Кёя проиграл на восьмом пироге. Позеленел и мученически сполз под стол. Тсуна с громким смехом доел свою порцию и провозгласил себя победителем.  
– 1:0 в мою пользу! – воскликнул он. – Ничего, мы еще продолжим состязаться, дорогой соперник!  
Дорогой соперник, лежа под столом и сражаясь с порывами рвоты, подумал, что бегемоты хоть и травоядные, но тоже наносят большой урон. Побуду пока травоядным, – скривившись, подумал Кёя. Кому-либо другому знать об этом было необязательно.  
.  
.  
.  
Когда у Ямамато Такеши из-под школьной одежды начало выглядывать ярко-голубое обтягивающее трико, в школе поползли слухи о странном культе, лидером которого был пушистый, большеглазый и очень громкий Тсуна. Культ в сплетнях называли "Экстремальным обществом ненормальных зожников, только тс-с-с".  
.  
.  
.  
– Соперник! Вижу, в тебе угасла Сила Весны!  
– Закусаю до смерти, – предупредил Хибари, перехватив тонфа.  
– О! Я так рад, что ты воспылал Юностью! После спарринга вызываю тебя на состязание "Кто-Поймает-Больше-Рыб-В-Городской-Речке"!  
.  
.  
.  
Тсуна поймал три ведра скользких водоплавающих, Кёя поймал четырех якудза и одного бомжа. Савада молча моргал, глядя на соперника. Хибари пнул одну из своих добыч и та испуганно заверещала ломким басом:  
– Мы все по гороскопу Рыбы! Все!  
– 1:1, – не без самодовольства объявил Кёя.  
.  
.  
.  
Когда Реборн приехал готовить из Савады-младшего мафиозного босса, то не был готов к тому, что ему сразу вручат миниатюрный черный обтягивающий костюм, и что его почти сразу потащат на Смертельную-Тренировку-Молодой-Весны-Юной-Листвы-Пламенной-Ботвы и бла-бла-бла. Потом он увидел, как Тсуна обнимается и плачет со своими "учениками" (Сасагавами и Ямамото) и подумал две мысли:  
1\. а у мальчишки титанический потенциал  
2\. блядь, мне слишком мало платят за эту хуйню, где мой виски.  
.  
.  
.  
Спартанские тренировки Реборна Тсуна воспринял с таким энтузиазмом, что Аркобалено Солнца подумывал сводить ученика к психиатру. С другой стороны, Реборн и сам присоединился к сумасшедшим тренировкам Тсуны. В конце концов, внутри разливалось непередаваемое чувство гармонии во время этих радиоактивных обнимашек на фоне термоядерного заката.  
.  
.  
.  
Ну, в общем, у Десятого Вонголы оказалось три Солнца в Хранителях: Рёхей, Кёко и Реборн, который был почему-то этим страшно доволен.  
.  
.  
.  
Когда приехал Гокудера Хаято, он канонически подебоширил и получил лекцию от Тсуны о Силе Юности. Тогда "культ" приобрел своего самого ярого пропагандиста, а у Хибари начал немного дергаться один глаз.  
– СИЛА ЮНОСТИ! – носился по Намимори с динамитом Гокудера. – ВЕСНА НАШИХ ЛЕТ!  
.  
.  
.  
Бьянки сшила себе трико персикового цвета и помогла Ламбо с его костюмом. На мафию надвигалась катастрофа, но та и в ус не дула об этой непобедимой психологической опасности.  
.  
.  
.  
Дино сначала страшно перепугался всей этой бесконечной весны и так далее, но потом научился показывать большой палец и улыбаться так, чтобы зубы сверкали словно в рекламе зубной пасты и а-ля Млечный Путь.  
.  
.  
.  
Очень странно, но Рокудо Мукуро и Хибари Кёя между собой поладили. Туман придумал добавлять в чай валерьянку, чтобы не слишком страдать от ... от ... от всего этого солнца, шума и позитива.  
Собственно, Мукуро и Кея пили чай с валерьянкой и почти радостно обсуждали психиатрию и насилие.  
.  
.  
.  
Варией вытерли пол, потому что Вария, глядя на возможного Дечимо и его компанию, только и думала: "Что. За. Дичь?"  
.  
.  
.  
– Мусор! Завязывай прыгать как гребанный Спортекус!  
Тсуна моргнул:  
– Робби Злобный?  
(да, Занзас однажды посмотрел серию Лентяево и потом расстрелял в упор телевизор).  
.  
.  
.  
В будущем не было никакого конфликта с Миллефиоре, потому что Бьякуран проникся Силой Юности, да и не было в ни одной другой параллели миров такого Тсунаеши.  
.  
.  
.  
Спустя десять лет треть мафиозного мира носила цветные трико и радовалась жизни.


End file.
